


The Things We Need

by Gamerqueer



Series: Strange Love in Space [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Background Relationships, F/F, Magic Cock, Post-Canon, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6906259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamerqueer/pseuds/Gamerqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Miranda meet up after the destruction of the Reapers and reunite in a way only they can: with harsh words, rough sex, and buried feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things We Need

Three months ago, Shepard had destroyed the Reapers with the Crucible, saving the galaxy. Most assumed the heroic N7 infiltrator had been killed—one of many casualties of the war. Shepard’s lover Liara T’Soni however had sent word to the woman’s closest friends and companions when she had received word otherwise. The powerful biotic, Jack, was one friend who had received the good news.

Jack now sat at a barstool in _Afterlife_ on Omega and clutched her glass in her hand as she looked over her shoulder and saw Miranda approaching.

“Good to see you made it out alive,” the woman in the tight black suit said, sitting in the stool beside Jack. She typed in her drink order.

Jack shrugged and leaned in close to Miranda. “So what do you know about Shepard?”

The asari bartender came by and handed Miranda her drink. The blue liquid bubbled slightly in the glass, and Miranda winced slightly as she began to sip. “Alliance soldiers found her body in wreckage on the Citadel. The only thing keeping her alive was the tech from Cerberus’ restoration of her.”

“Did you just pat yourself on the fucking back?” Jack snarled, throwing back her batarian ale.

Miranda smirked and tapped her nails against the glass. “I led that project for two years. By the end of it, most of what made up her body _was_ our tech.”

“ _Our_?” spat Jack. “You still think like a Cerberus bitch after all that’s happened.”

Miranda’s face grew hot. “You know I don’t mean it like that. I’m not proud of what I did overall…but it’s what kept Shepard alive.”

“So what you’re saying is that _you’re_ the one who really saved the galaxy?” Jack ordered a shot of ryncol then knocked it back as soon as she got it, feeling her throat go numb. “Bitch.”

“I am not arguing about this, Jack. We both contributed to the war effort in our own ways, and it’s done. We won.”

Jack rubbed the back of her neck and groaned. “Ugh…fuck. Let’s just get out of here.”

“Gladly.”

                                                                           

* * *

 

 

On a bed in a private _Afterlife_ room, Miranda’s hands were pinned above her head with biotic energy. Her pale skin was flushed red, and she winced as another purple bite mark was added to her collarbone. “Is that all you’re capable of? And here I thought you were angry at me.”

Jack dug her teeth deeper into Miranda’s flesh then began to pull down her skin tight suit. “There they are,” she growled. She reached around and undid the woman’s bra then threw it to the ground. “I’m more of an ass woman though.” Jack released her biotic grip on Miranda’s wrists then flipped her over, so she was on her knees. She then pulled her suit the rest of the way down, leaving her completely naked.

“I’m ready when you are,” Miranda said, heart pounding. “No one else has touched me since you did all those months ago after Shepard’s party.”

Jack’s hard look softened for a moment and her breath hitched. “Really?” She cleared her throat. “I mean…good. Because I’m going to teach this ass a lesson.” She undid her belt then slid down her pants.

Miranda looked over her shoulder and bit her bottom lip as she saw the tattooed woman activate her omni-dick. “You were wearing that under your clothes again?”

A grin spread across Jack’s face. “We’re on Omega, sweetheart. Your vanilla ass is in the minority here.”

“I am _not_ vanilla!” Miranda retorted, lifting her ass higher in the air. “Now are you going to fuck me? Or are we just going to—mmph!”

Jack pushed inside Miranda’s cunt, digging her nails into the woman’s hips. “You’re so tight around me,” she grunted, moving her cock in and out. “Makes me wonder how that ass would feel.”

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Miranda panted. “It wouldn’t be my first time.” She bucked her hips, taking Jack’s appendage deeper inside her.

“You little slut,” Jack growled. She put her hands on the back of Miranda’s neck, pushing her face down onto the sheets. “If you keep that up, I’m gonna blow.” The feeling of wet heat around her cock as well as the movement added by Miranda herself was quickly becoming too much for Jack to handle. As much as she wanted to hold off to tease the other woman, she felt herself going over the edge. “Fuck, fuck—I’m about to come—I’m about to—FUCK!”

Miranda’s eyes widened as she felt hot liquid shoot inside her, and she jerked away. Her face was bright red as she pushed Jack down on the bed and wrapped her hands around the tattooed neck. “What the hell was that?!” she yelled. She tried not to focus on the wetness dripping down her inner thighs.

Jack smiled as she took two fingers and wiped some of the cum off the head of her omni-dick. She brought it to her own mouth and sucked her fingers clean. “Tastes just like the real thing.”

Miranda tightened her grip. “Jack…”

“It’s a newer model. But don’t worry. This one doesn’t have baby-making potential—just all the fun.”

“I promise that wouldn't be a problem," muttered Miranda. “But you should have warned me.”

“And miss that reaction?” Jack bucked her hips, touching Miranda’s crotch with the still-cum-covered cock. “I don’t think so.”

Miranda released Jack’s neck then lay next to her. “You’re the absolute worst,” she sighed. “You are rude, belligerent, unpredictable…and yet…”

Jack rolled on her side, still stroking the glowing omni-dick between her thighs. “Oh shit,” she breathed with a grin. “You want more. You’re into me!”

Miranda touched Jack’s cheek then leaned forward and kissed her. Her lips lingered on the other woman’s, and she tasted ryncol. She pulled away, looking into the eyes of a smug yet shocked Jack. “After the Reapers were destroyed, and I went to check in with my sources…your status and location were unknown for a few weeks. But when I finally got word…Jack…I’m glad you’re alive.”

Jack’s smug grin had faded, and she avoided eye contact. “Yeah, I guess seeing you again isn’t the worst.” She ran her fingers along the shaved side of her head. “You know I don’t really think you’re a bitch anymore, right?”

Miranda raised an eyebrow then laughed. “I had my suspicions.” She leaned close to Jack’s ear and grabbed her cock, moving her hand up and down it. “But I wouldn’t mind still being _your_ bitch…at least on occasion.”

“Then bend the hell over and spread that ass,” Jack commanded, standing up and regaining her usual confidence.

“We’ll catch up more after, okay Jack? But I need this right now.”

“I need it too.” Jack gripped Miranda’s ass as the woman bent over, obeying her command. She closed her eyes as she felt the woman around her. For a moment, her mind filled with the possibility that someday she might need more than sex from Miranda. But as she heard the woman moan with pleasure underneath her, only one thing filled her body: primal lust.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written Jackanda, and I was finally able to get to it again. Let me know what you think.


End file.
